Sara Creed
by AkaLilly
Summary: Sara Creed is a technopath and the daugter of Victor Creed. She longs to save the life of an old friend, James Howlet, the only issue: he isn't James Howlet anymore and she can't find him. Her solution: Use Ceribro ForgeXoc
1. Chapter 1

Sara crouched outside the fence. She concentrated on the security cameras. "Please don't see me. Pretend I'm not here." Her voice was barely above a whisper. She slipped between the bars and crept toward the institute. "Please just ignore me. You've seen this place during a thousand different nights. You know what it looks like behind me, look past me. You don't see me." She whispered softly to the security systems.

______________________________________________________________________________

Forge worked on the X-Jet, repairing it. A boom box played some techno music in the corner to fight off the silence.

______________________________________________________________________________

Logan slept restlessly. He kept waking up. Something wasn't right, and he knew it. Silently, he stalked out of his room and down into the entry hall. The security system glowed green indicating that it was on. Logan shook his head and went to the elevator, riding it down into the sub-basement. The monitors in the security room flickered from one image to the next, all showing that nothing was amiss other than Bobby sneaking ice cream. The feral man sighed and went back upstairs to scare some sense into the Popsicle.

______________________________________________________________________________

Bobby stuck his spoon into the pint of cookies and cream ice cream. He'd woken up for no apparent reason and couldn't get back to sleep. The only thing he could think to do was eat some comfort food. Hank would kill him in the morning, but the ice cream was worth it.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sara slipped through the front door. "Is anyone awake?" She whispered to the security cameras.

Three images formed in her mind showing three mutants. She knew them instantly: Wolverine, Iceman, and Forge. She sighed and slipped silently down the hall, wraith-like in the shadows. Wolverine would make things more complicated. She knew he would be able to smell her.

______________________________________________________________________________

Logan snuck into the kitchen and put his hand on Bobby's shoulder.

The frosty mutant yelped.

"What ya do'n up Bub?" Logan growled.

"Ice cream." Bobby whined.

"Bed. Now." Logan glared.

"Sorry man." Bobby sighed and muttered. "Geez, what's his problem?"

"You woke me up." Logan said, pushing Bobby out of the kitchen and toward the stairs. He halted. A new sent lingered in the air. It was wild, yet mechanical, like wild flowers and grease.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sara slipped into the elevator and rode it down. "Please, don't let anyone else come down." She whispered gently to the machine as the doors slid open. She stepped out into the hall and ran silently until she reached her destination: Ceribro. She knelt down. "I need your help." She whispered.

Ceribro flickered on.

"I need you to find someone." Her voice was soft and gentle. She placed the helmet on her head. Slowly mutants began to show up in her mind and on the screen. A pounding began in her temples and flowed out into the rest of her head, intensifying gradually. She ignored it, eyes flickering from picture to picture, name to name, searching.

"Stop." A female voice whispered in her mind. "You're not strong enough. Please. I do not wish to harm you."

"I can't stop. I'm sorry. I have to find him. I have to." Sara whispered, voice straining from the pain.

A picture stopped on the screen. James Howlet. Logan. Wolverine. Member of X-Men. Here.

Sara pulled the helmet off. "Thank you." She whispered as she fell to the ground.

______________________________________________________________________________

Forge looked at the door.

It opened on its own then began to freak out, open and closing, throwing off sparks. Every electrical component in the room followed suit, writhing as though in pain. This included his leg and hand. He stumbled over to the communicator. "Someone! Help! I think we're under attack!"

He screamed as every nerve ending connected to his electronic limbs ignited with pain.

______________________________________________________________________________

Logan and Bobby looked at the com interface in the hall. A gabled mess of static and what was possibly Forge's voice.

"Great. Guess he's messing with the com system again." Bobby sighed.

"No. Something's wrong." Logan growled as the lights began flickering on and off along with the security system and turrets.

Storm appeared at the stairs with Kitty and Emma as Hank and Scott came from the other direction.

"What's happening?" Scott asked; tension in his voice.

"Intruder; and whoever it is, is messing with the electrical systems." Logan growled.

Emma closed her eyes. "She's in the sub-basement. And she's a…" a funny look formed on the telepath's face, "she's a technopath."

Logan grunted and made his way toward the elevator.

"Take the stairs; she could have tampered with the elevator." Hank warned as he jumped over the banister and caught up to Logan.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sara felt as though she were in a never ending room filled with computers. Try as she might nothing responded to her, yet their voices screamed in her mind, begging her to help them. The image faded; she was in the training room sparing with her father, though it was more him beating her to a pulp, yelling at her to try harder. The scene shifted again; she was alone in a forest dressed in a strange camo uniform. A voice sounded over a radio just within the range of her powers. It was telling her to capture James Howlet. He was dangerous. He was going to kill someone.

______________________________________________________________________________

The mechanical door to the stairs refused to open. Logan tore it to shreds. The turrets started to fire in random directions.

Emma made it down the stairs.

______________________________________________________________________________

The pain coming from mechanical limbs stopped and Forge panted. The X-Jets weapons systems came online. Forge got to his feet and ran to get aboard the jet and stop whatever it was that was happening.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sara saw her father grinning; he was talking to some general. "He won't even know what hit him."

"Just remember Sabertooth, we need him alive." The general warned. "Oh and I hope you do better than your daughter. It will not be tolerated if she fails again."

"Leave her to me." Her father growled.

Sara ran, the name James Howlet burned into her mind.

______________________________________________________________________________

Emma knelt by the young woman who lay crumpled in front of Ceribro.

The woman looked terrified by her dreams and was whimpering softly.

Emma placed a hand on her forehead, knocking her out completely.

Everything turned off, then slowly, came back on as it was before the young woman showed up.

Logan walked in. "Who is she?"

Emma brushed some hair from the young woman's face. "I don't know. The only thing I can get from her mind is a picture of you, and the name James Howlet."

Logan frowned. "You can't get anything else?"

"No, her mind is like yours Wolverine, I can't read anything without her letting me." There was concern in Emma's voice.

Logan picked her up. "We're going to need answers."

Emma nodded.

______________________________________________________________________________

When Sara woke, she was in what appeared to be a medical room. The man she now knew to be Logan was frowning at her as she sat up. She held her head. "Ow." She murmured.

"You're lucky you aren't dead kid." Logan growled.

"Sure call it luck." Sara growled right back. She pulled her legs up so she could sit Indian style.

"Who are you?"

Sara was silent for a moment. "You'll kill me if I tell."

Logan grunted. "Fair enough; why are you here?"

"To warn you that some one's coming to either capture or kill you, whichever comes first." Sara looked him in the eyes.

Logan frowned. "Who?"

She looked down "Sabertooth."

"How do you know this?" He stood up, balling up his fists.

Sara stayed silent.

"Answer me kid." He stepped forward.

"You'll kill me." She muttered.

"You keep saying that."

She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up, showing three parallel scars that ran from her belly button to just below the bottom of her bra. "Last time I told you who I was, you vivisected me." She dropped her shirt.

Logan closed his eyes, fist unclenched. "Your name's Sara… Sara something."

"Yeah; Sara something." She looked off to the side, biting her lip.

"You're Sabertooth's daughter." He said it so quietly she nearly missed it.

"Can't choose our family." She muttered.

Logan sighed. "Something's telling me to trust you."

Sara looked back at him. "You saved my life once. Right after you vivisected me." She gave a bit of a lopsided smile. Her fangs showed a little.

"Really?" He walked closer to her.

"Yeah, you stitched me up. Told me it wasn't my fault my father was the world's biggest ass hole." She lay back, closing her eyes. "Told me I didn't have to be like him."

"How long ago was this?"

"I was eleven, so… sixteen years ago."

"You were eleven?"

"You thought I was nineteen or something." She smiled a little.

The doors opened and Emma and Hank walked in.

"I see she's awake." Hank smiled at her.

"Yeah; she's even cooperating."

Sara opened her eyes and looked at Logan. "I'm not as pig headed as my father. Besides, I'm a pacifist."

Logan looked at her funny. "Sabertooth's daughter is a pacifist?"

"Yep. You told me I didn't have to be like him, so I'm not. It pissed Daddy dearest off like no tomorrow, but hey, life's a Bitch, and so is fate."

"If you're a pacifist, then why did you make the security system attack us?" Hank asked calmly.

Sara bolted up, eyes wide. "I did? Did anyone get hurt?" She was on her feet in an instant, and in front of Hank, golden eyes boring into his, begging for the truth.

"Well, not really…" He answered, startled.

"What do you mean by not really?" Her voice was full of worry.

"Calm down. The only one injured was Forge. And that was only because his mechanical limbs malfunctioned when you passed out." Emma said calmly, putting a hand on Sara's shoulder.

"Mechanical limbs…" Sara looked at Emma for a moment. Several voices sounded in her mind, telling her of the pain they felt when she passed out. "Oh god."

"He's fine." Emma soothed, leading her back over to the bed. "You need to rest Sara; you're weak from using Ceribro."

Sara lay down on the bed as if in a trance. She hadn't meant to hurt anyone, only help.

Emma placed a hand on Sara's forehead and the young woman's eyes closed.

Emma looked at Logan. "The moment she heard that someone was injured, all of the defenses in her mind went away. She was only here to find a man by the name of James Howlet using Ceribro."

"She said she was here to warn me about something." Logan said.

"That's because you are James Howlet, or at least you were." Emma said quietly. "She's genuinely worried about Forge."

Logan grunted as he left the room. "I want someone in here keeping an eye on her at all times."

Hank and Emma nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the wait people, I'm not use to publishing my fanfiction. Thanks to everyone who messaged me and put my story on their watch list. I won't name you all by name since you know who you are and there are way too many of you. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Oh and sorry about the formatting of the last chapter. I'm fixed it. Oh and it's being cut short, since I need to get it up, ASAP.

-Aka-chan

______________________________________________________________________________

Sara woke once again in the medical bay. She moaned quietly, moving her hand to her head. The usual soft murmur of mechanical voices was a deafening roar instead. "Please," she begged, "quiet. I can't hear all of you like this." She tried to will the voices into silence, but failed.

"Are you alright?" A girl asked.

Sara didn't hear her over the roar. She moaned again, her head throbbing.

"Bobby, go get Emma I think something's wrong."

The voices became over powering, screaming in her head, and each one fighting with another to be heard over the clamor. Sara felt panic welling up in her chest; this was just like when her mutation first showed up, before she had any control. She screamed, but heard nothing over the voices. Her eyes snapped open, but she didn't see the room, only images flying past her vision faster than she could comprehend.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kitty stared at the woman on the table. Up until a moment ago the teen would have described her as Sleeping Beauty, peacefully at rest until her Prince Charming came to wake her, but now she was more like a banshee, screaming like a mad woman at nothing in particular. Emma had said this may happen. She was after all a non-telepath who used Ceribro. Her mind could be fried now that the stress had caught up with it. What truly freaked her out was the woman's eyes were wide open, staring into nothingness, pupils dilated to the point of her golden irises only being a thin outline to shallow pools of black.

Forge ran in looking panicked, the disrupter collar in his hands. He stopped when he saw her, mostly out of shock it seemed. He hadn't had the guts to see the woman before now, and this wasn't exactly her best moment since she looked rather possessed.

He put the collar around her neck, activating it.

Her screams stopped and her pupils shrunk.

Silence filled the room for a moment.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sara realized that the voices were gone. In the same moment she also realized that her throat was raw. Apparently she had been screaming. The images too seemed to be gone. She sat up quickly, her head ramming right into something rather hard.

She fell back holding her forehead. "Ow." She moaned.

"Got that right."

Her eyes focused on the man at her bed side. His dark chocolate eyes were crossed as he tried to look up at his forehead. A red mark was forming smack dab in the middle.

A girl began to fight back giggles.

"Did I…?" Sara asked quietly, blushing.

"Huh?" He focused on her.

She finally recognized him. "You're Forge right?" His picture did him little justice. In this light he looked far cuter, a little adorable even; especially with the mildly confused look on his face.

"Uh… yeah." Perhaps mildly confused was an understatement.

The girl was choking on her laughter at this point.

Sara blushed crimson and bit her lip. Her fangs were gone. "My mutation!" She tried to connect with the computers around her, but their voices were silent. Nothing responded to her mental prompts. "How?" She looked at Forge with wide eyes.

"The collar around your neck suppresses mutations." He explained.

She touched the collar gently. "Amazing, I mean just wow."

"Thanks." Forge grinned. "I invented it."

Sara blinked. "Really?"

"Yep. That's my mutation; I can invent anything I dream up and really make it work." Forge stated proudly.

"So you've got an enhanced intuition? Awesome! You see, that's the kind of mutation that could better the world in awe inspiring ways!" Sara's eyes lit up. She could be such a geek about technology.

The doors opened allowing Bobby Drake, Emma Frost, Logan, Ororo Monroe and Hank McCoy into the med. bay.

"What's so funny Half-Pint?" Logan asked Kitty as she tried to compose herself.

"Forge is flirting with her." She cracked up again.

Bobby cracked up too. "You're flirting with Sabertooth's daughter?"

"Well, she's um…" Forge blushed and looked away. "I've got to um… go work on the um… The Danger Room. You guys trashed it last session." He left quickly.

Sara frowned. "That wasn't very nice. And my name is Sara, not 'Sabertooth's daughter.' That's not exactly the thing I want to be known for."


End file.
